


Memento Mori

by FastRedWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Old Friends, Sad and Happy, Short One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastRedWolf/pseuds/FastRedWolf
Summary: The clock ticks on, with or without you is your decision. The hours full of horror and joy. What one has fate decided today? Cruel or kind, just wait and see!
Kudos: 1





	Memento Mori

Tick tock goes the clock, no one knows where he ended up. One goes down, two gave up, oh won't you stop, and admire the view. 

Three and four, what a pair. Such a shame they lost their mind. Twist and pull every limb! oh, what a shine of crimson red. 

Time moves on. So do you! Won't you stay or will you go? 

Five so lonely years of hell, all but wasted. Six was right! There's only pain. Will you follow until the end?

Nothing lasts until the end. Will you try? Oh the desperate attempt. Full of laughter.

Seven and Eight drifted apart, shattered remains of ones true heart. Once a dream, now a nightmare. Won't you try piece together, the broken hopes in the air?

Tick tock goes the clock, broken shards reflect your horrid thoughts. Once so kind and heavenly, falls to ash. Now so cold.

Nine, now a empty shell full of void. Ten, nowhere near their old best friend. Time so cruel and unforgiving, yet so warm and unavoidable.

So close to the edge of time. Will you wait or jump at the chance? They will decide your destined fate. Friends and family await your arrival. Oh won't you hurry up?

Eleven and Twelve long since gone. Haven't you heard? They moved on, without one another! 

The clock ticks on, not for them but for all others. Life moves on and so do you but time is short. Oh won't you stop, and admire the view?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This story came from thinking about the Unus and Annus channels time limit. Nothing lasts forever, no matter how much we wished they did.


End file.
